


Matchmaking in the Mediterranean

by guineamania



Series: Les Miserables One Shots [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Grumpy!jolras, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has been forced on holiday and Courfeyrac is not going to let him mope in peace. So the meddling matchmaker decides to find the person who is the complete opposite of Enjolras and watch the fires burn.<br/>Enter Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking in the Mediterranean

Enjolras sat sulking by a pool in the Mediterranean. “Come on Jolras! Cheer up, it’s sunny and there are so many attractive specimens of the male gender,” Courfeyrac explained, draping himself over Enjolras’ lap with a ridiculously over dramatic sigh and pose.  
“Get off me Robin,” Enjolras muttered, rolling his childhood friend of his legs and onto the tiled floor. “We have just finished a large case and now would be the perfect time to promote ourselves,” Enjolras muttered, his fingers were itching for his laptop but Combeferre had confiscated it and somehow disabled the internet on his phone so he couldn’t work for the week their little family was on holiday. All this was doing was making him grumpy not making him enjoy himself as they all hoped would happen. At least they had let him bring something to read. However as Enjolras pulled his book out of his bag, his eyes locked with a man across the pool. He was attractive but not stunningly so. Brown curls were slicked back against his head and hazel eyes met Enjolras’; it probably didn’t help that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his muscles shined with a thin layer of sweat. He smiled and winked at Enjolras before returning to reading the epic in front of him; War and Peace, which was as pretentious as Enjolras’ choice of A Brave New World. A fierce blush spread across Enjolras’ cheeks as he tried to bury himself in his book. At least Courfeyrac had left him alone now. His enthusiasm was insufferable. 

“Enjy darling,” Courfeyrac whined as Enjolras was trying to have a nap in the shade.  
“What on earth is it now Courf?” he sighed, pulling off his sunglasses. Courfeyrac was looming over him and holding the War and Peace guy’s arm in a death grip.  
“I met a guy, he is attractive and gay and has your taste in bad literature and he’s gay and friendly and you have completely different political ideologies,” Courfeyrac blurted out before running away. “Hit that!” he shouted from the other side of the pool before diving in to hide from Enjolras’ wrath.  
“I’m really sorry about him,” Enjolras sighed as he placed his bookmark in his book. The War and Peace guy was still shirtless and Enjolras somehow found himself grinning at the fact he was gay. “My names Enjolras,” he sighed, offering his hand.  
“Grantaire, now I hear you believe in freedom of the people despite the multitude of flaws around having that society actually put into practice.”

Courfeyrac watched the exchange from where he was swimming with Jehan. He had a feeling this would blossom into a beautiful friendship as the vein began to throb on Enjolras forehead and Grantaire let out a hearty laugh. Courfeyrac grinned to himself, a job well done if he could say so himself.


End file.
